


Nursing Kisses

by Angst_God



Category: Beta Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But either ways. This is just shameless fluff, Expect a lot more of this, Fluff, I have no idea how anything works, Komaeda is being a fucking tsundere, M/M, Minor Violence, This is my first time posting here I have no idea how tags work, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_God/pseuds/Angst_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s Hajime Hinata for you. Making even the coldest, and ruthless monster in entire Japan, or even in the entire world go weak in the knees just with a stupid smile. How utterly pathetic. He hated him. Loathed him, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time actually posting a fic so I hope you'll all like it!!  
> To those who are not familiar with beta Dangan Ronpa, this fic includes the beta/prototype character designs of Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata.   
> I will include pictures so everyone can get a clear image! :0c  
> Beta Nagito Komaeda: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/danganronpa/images/c/c3/Prototype_komaeda_2.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20130709102235  
> Beta Hajime Hinata:  
> http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/danganronpa/images/1/1c/Tumblr_inline_mlzzssehar1qz4rgp.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130514214557
> 
> Also, if you want to see more ideas or beta KomaHina talk, follow me at http://betanyagito.tumblr.com/ !

"S-stop it..!"

"Please sit still!"

"Oi- o-ow! That fucking hurts!"

"Well sorry! It wasn’t me who got myself all beaten up!"

 

He didn’t even have a come-back for that. He was absolutely right.

It was normal for Nagito Komaeda; whenever he rounded a corner, a group of thugs would be waiting for him, cracking their knuckles, preparing the endless row of hurtful words to throw at the shinigami, hoping to crack both his mind and his bones. He wasn’t the strongest person, not physically at least. Bruises bloomed on his pale skin from the weakest of punches, and once he was thrown on the ground, he would stay there until his assailants grew tired of kicking, and left on their own accord. Sometimes he would be daring. Sometimes, he found himself standing up, spitting out a few venomous words, along with the blood that pooled up in his mouth, and the second round of punching would begin shortly after. He was used to it, really. What he wasn’t used to, however...

...Was someone coming to his aid.

After another one of these encounters, just as he was about to stand up, and return to his home to take care of his wounds, he felt a hand, warm and comforting, rest on his shoulders. Komaeda didn’t have to look up to know who it was. Neither of them said a word, as Komaeda was tugged along by the sleeve of his torn hoodie, barely being able to see the road through his cracked glasses. He wasn’t sure just how much they talked, but before he knew it, he found himself sitting on a soft, soft bed, with an even softer hand pressing a pack of ice against his swollen eye, and another hand holding his own. He would have been happy with only this being a treatment to his countless injuries, but of course, nothing could ever go right for him. After the tall boy left the ice pack in Nagito’s hands, he ran out, and soon enough, returned with a first aid kit box, and began cleaning out the cuts littered around his face. It stung like Hell, and he didn’t plan to stay silent about his disdain. Which takes us to the current scenario- Hajime Hinata, pressing a cotton against a particularly nasty scar under Nagito’s eye, his brows knit together in concern, and his big, blue eyes focused on his battered boyfriend. 

 

"...I didn’t even ask for your help. You are wasting my and your own time."

"You can’t expect me to leave you here, with all your wounds untreated! What kind of person would I be if I didn’t take care of my cute boyfriend?"

"I-idiot! You are making it worse! Stop talking!"

 

They have been together for two months at most. Two, painfully slow months, sixty-something days filled with cooing and sweet words from one party, and curses topped with annoyed and downright disgusted expressions coming from the other. To an outsider, this might seem like an unhealthy relationship, and really, more than often even Nagito thought that Hajime was too good for him. Hinata, who was so full of life, who always beamed, sunlight seemed to follow every step he took. Wherever he went, people smiled, and laughed. They were happy. But whenever Komaeda showed up...the intimidating air surrounding him did its job well. No one dared to look his way. The silence that surrounded him was cracked with hateful whispers, accompanied with a constant burning feeling on the back of his neck, as if someone was always glaring daggers in his direction, wishing the ground would open up beneath him, and swallow him without a single trace of him being left behind. Comparing Nagito to Hajime was much like comparing a piece of rotten garbage to the Sun itself. Or maybe even to the brightest star in the sky, that lead the way to many lost wanderers. That might have been a bit of a stretch but...that’s how he felt.   
Such thoughts had no place in his head, however, at least not now. They would surely pay another visit when he laid in his bed that night, but for not, all that mattered was his boyfriend’s comforting presence. Would be even more enjoyable, were it not for the cotton balls of eternal suffering. And then, the ball was removed, and something was slapped over his scar. As if he was sealing a magical spell, Hinata, after putting a bandage on Komaeda’s cut, pressed a quick kiss on the band aid, watching as the shorter boy went from a haunting pale white, to a vivid red. Just on cue, the spluttering and stuttering followed. Truly a magnificent sight.

 

"D-don’t do s-shit like that! I’m not seven! W-what the Hell was that?!"

"A feel better kiss, duh! You can’t expect to feel better without one!"

"Ghh...I hate you...”

 

Pulling his hood over his face, he tried to save the last shambles of his pride, and cover that terribly embarrassing expression that currently adored his face. At least Hajime was enjoying himself - at least, that’s what he assume from the stiffled laughter, and occasional snickers. Even with face covered, he could imagine how the other was smiling at him right now. That stupid smile, lovestruck and goofy, it was etched into the back of his mind. Not that he minded but...oh, dammit, of course he did mind! He wasn’t even sure what to feel anymore; two months in, and he had yet to figure out what this feeling was, that set root in his chest, and stole his breath every time their eyes met.   
Ugh...he sounded like those typical love sick teenagers...Disgusting.

That’s Hajime Hinata for you. Making even the coldest, and ruthless monster in entire Japan, or even in the entire world go weak in the knees just with a stupid smile. How utterly pathetic. He hated him. Loathed him, even.

Even so, at the end of the day...

 

"...Hey, Hinata-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"...Thanks."

"Anything for you!" 

 

...Maybe he was the dumb one all along.


End file.
